The computer implemented method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to displaying information resources. More particularly, the computer implemented method and system disclosed herein relates to displaying multiple information resources on a host interface in locations selected by a user.
The world wide web allows users to navigate to new web pages using links via a web browser application. The links are coded and each link comprises a web page address. The coding of the links allows the web browser application to navigate to the web pages upon clicking the link. Current web browser applications allow the users to display content of one or more web pages by invoking multiple independent web browser windows, or by displaying the content of one or more web pages in different tabs in the same web browser window that the link is in, or by displaying the content of only one web page in the same web browser window that the link is in. Consequently, if the user wants to view multiple web pages, the user has to continually switch back and forth between various browser windows or tabs. The methods provided by the current web browser applications for displaying multiple web pages are therefore inconvenient and slow.
When a user performs a web search, the user receives a host web page. The host web page typically displays a list of the names of the web pages found and the addresses of the web pages found. The addresses of the web pages found typically are hypertext linked to the respective web pages. In order to access the web pages, the user selects one or more of the web addresses, for example, by clicking on the link to a desired web page using a computer mouse. The action of clicking on the link with the computer mouse results in displaying content of only one web page at a time on the same web page that the link is in. Consequently, the user has to check the content of the displayed web page. If the displayed web page is not the web page the user is looking for, the user has to reload the search results page and click on another link to display the content of another web page. There is a need to allow a user to view and compare the contents of several web pages at the same time. Most often, a user displays multiple web pages in separate tabs. The tabbed browsing method necessitates the user to continually switch back and forth between multiple tabs.
Moreover, current file browser applications allow a user to display the content of a single document within a single window of an operating system. The user has to invoke multiple independent windows to display the content of multiple documents of information. Consequently, if the user wishes to view multiple information documents, the user has to continually switch back and forth between various windows. Furthermore, the user cannot select where on a window or a web page a selected information resource such as a web page or a document will open, necessitating manual placing and usually manual resizing of the various windows to obtain the required setup.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that displays one or more information resources linked from a host interface on locations selected by a user to allow the user to view multiple information resources on the host interface in the selected locations, without having to navigate away from the host interface.